Surface mount delineators normally comprise an upstanding marker in the form of a flexible tube composed of a plastic material that will flex when impact loads are imposed thereon. The tube is either mounted on a base that is positioned in unattached relationship on a roadway or the like or includes a mounting projection secured on its lower end for insertion into a mounting hole. The latter type of mounting arrangement is exemplified by the "fixed location" type of delineator used on the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, Calif.
Delineators of the above type are oftentimes struck by an automobile, which will either tend to destroy the delineator upon repeated impact and/or will displace the delineator from its required position on a roadway. Other types of conventional delineators, adapted for semi-permanent attachment to a roadway or the like, tend to be relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to install and replace, when necessary. For example, such delineators include those which require heavy and costly threaded elements adapted to secure an extruded plastic tube in place. Furthermore, special tooling is required to gain access to the threaded elements, through an open upper end of the marker or tube.